


abc of carlwheeler

by imboredandmystoriessucks



Series: Carlwheeler: Anne x Phillip [2]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imboredandmystoriessucks/pseuds/imboredandmystoriessucks
Summary: A series of one-shots of Phillip and Anne in alphabetical order





	1. a for anne

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Some of the one-shots might be modern and some might take place in the movie settings. Do enjoy! :)

The first time Phillip first saw Anne was when Barnum was giving him a tour around the circus. He barely climbed the stairs when a woman came flying towards him, a stunning lady in fact. In awe, he promptly asked Barnum exactly who she was. When Barnum introduced him to W.D. and Anne, he stuttered like a fool when Anne asked him about his act.

 

“Everyone's got an act,” she retorted back when he claimed he didn't have one.

 

He did not miss the glare W.D. was giving him, warning him to stay away from his baby sister. Since then, his mind was filled with the trapeze artist Anne, how stunning she looks in her performance clothes and how well the pink hair suits her. The very first time he saw her without her wig, he was left astounded. It was a Friday night, so the performers headed to their regular bar as always. It was his first time joining them since previously he had been caught up with assignments Barnum left him.

Phillip paced around the bar, feeling awkward and out of place since he was not particularly close with anyone at that time. She was the one who first approached him. She stared at him with her big brown eyes while inviting him to sit with her and Lettie. He gazed at her, taking in the brown curls framing her face.

 

“Is there a problem, Mr Carlyle?” she asked, probably becoming uncomfortable with his stares.

 

“Your curls, I love it,” he replied as Anne blushed a crimson red. W.D. who was sitting across him growled in annoyance while Lettie who was beside him started nudging him, nodding in approval.

Anne was infuriated with him, he knows. He is a coward, as called by W.D when he lets go of Anne’s hand. She had run off immediately after that, but he stood rooted. He didn't chase after her. She slipped out of his hands and he let it be. Lettie said that she was disappointed in him, but he is too, with himself. As a measure to apologize to her, he had bought tickets to a theatre under Barnum’s name because god knows what she will do if he was the one asking her out directly.

Phillip could see the shock in her eyes when he arrived, claiming that it is supposed to be two tickets.

 

“I've always wanted to go to a theatre,” she announced as Phillip beamed, finally doing something right.

 

Phillip had offered her his arms, his heart was beating very fast at the moment, scared she will reject him. Fortunately, she held his arms. But the appearance of his parents and them calling her “The Help” resulted in Anne running away again. This time, however, he chased after her. He looked for her all around the circus and found her already in her training clothes, getting ready to practise. He tried, Phillip had tried his best to talk to the lady but to no avail.

When the building had caught fire, he immediately grabbed the closest person to him, Lettie, and escorted her out of the building. He thought everyone was safe when he realised the missing presence of someone. Fear immediately engulfed Phillip as he came to a realisation that the lady, the one who he loves is missing.

 

“ANNE!” Phillip ran into the collapsing building, to rescue Anne.

 

He didn’t know where he was going. All Phillip remembered was that he ran around the first level while screaming Anne’s name, hoping she would respond somehow. All of a sudden, all he could see was darkness.

When Phillip was younger, his grandmother would always call him ‘foolish boy’. He easily trusted people and in the end, got betrayed by them. Phillip is sure that if his grandmother was still alive, she would surely call him foolish again. He had risked his life for a girl, a girl who doesn’t reciprocate his feelings. But they will never understand, because to Phillip Carlyle, Anne is his life.

Phillip wasn’t sure how long he had been unconscious for. He could hear sobbing and whisperings of someone telling him to wake up, but he couldn’t open his eyes. When Phillip finally was able to open his eyes, the first thing he saw was Anne. His sweet Anne, with tears rolling down her cheeks, her eyes widened as she made eye contact with his blue ones, most likely in disbelief he was awake.

 

“You’re here,” Phillip whispered.

 

She kissed him. He kissed her back. It was the moment he had anticipated. It was their moment at that time, and no one could disturb them. Phillip is aware that there are nurses and doctors staring at him, at them, but he couldn’t give a damn. She was taking a step forward and Phillip would not disappoint her.

On the first anniversary of their relationship, Phillip had asked Anne to move in with him. She had agreed immediately. Granted, W.D. was against them living together before marriage as he was worried what others will think. But again, Phillip and Anne had gone through a lot beforehand and were getting used to negative remarks from strangers around them.

Five months after cohabiting together, Phillip finally popped the question. Phillip and Anne were perched on their couch, Phillip reading the newspaper while Anne was calculating their expenses. Initially, Phillip had consulted almost most of the women of the circus about their dream proposal. Lettie wanted it private, Deng Yan wanted it to be a public thing and Mrs Barnum wanted it to be sincere. Phillip was confused at first, he wanted it to be meaningful for them, but at the same time, he knows Anne will kill him if he makes a big fuss about it.

 

“Hey Anne,” Phillip started, “You have pretty fingers, you know,” he claimed while caressing her left hand.

 

Anne snorted. Her hands were far from pretty. Her hands had calluses all over them as a result of tedious training from the trapeze.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah, but I’m 100% sure it will look even more beautiful with this ring on your finger,” Phillip took out the ring box he had kept hidden in his pocket. He kneeled in front of her as Anne gasped, hands flying over to her mouth, her eyes starting to tear up.

 

“Anne Wheeler, I know we are looked down upon in this society. But Anne, I’m in love with you and I will not let them say otherwise. Will you give me the honour to be your husband?”

 

She stayed silent. Phillip was extremely nervous – did she not like his proposal? Was he too hasty?

Millions of questions were going through his mind. He stared at Anne, full of expectancy.

 

“Oh Phillip, of course, I will marry you, you fool!” She exclaimed as she kisses him.

 

“I love you, Carlyle, I really do.”


	2. b for blind date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which anne believes this blind date might be the very last one she goes to

“Annie!” Anne Wheeler immediately straightened her back, pretending as though she wasn’t dozing off just a few seconds ago. Across her, her colleague, Lettie Lutz was smirking, knowing very well that her friend wasn't focused on her work.

“Anne Wheeler! In my office. Now!” A blonde lady demanded, standing in front of her office. Anne looked at Lettie, eyes full of despair while the latter looked at her in apology. Heaving a sigh, Anne made her way to her boss’ office.

Anne took small steps on her way, purposely trying to make her way there as slowest as possible. Of course, if she was in a different company, she wouldn’t dare to waste time when her superior calls her. But everyone in this office knows Mrs Barnum has a sweet spot for Anne – she’s not only one of the best worker in the company but her mom was Mrs Barnum’s best friend. When her mom passed away after battling cancer, the Barnums had taken both Anne and her brother, W.D., under their wings. W.D.’s working at the construction site the Barnums own while Anne works in the office of the company.

“Hey, Mrs Barnum,” Anne greeted bashfully.

Mrs Barnum or Charity, as she likes to correct Anne, raised her eyebrow. “So, wanna tell me why you’re so decked out lately?”

“No, no it’s nothing, Mrs Barnum. I ah... I’m just tired today,” Anne immediately felt guilty for lying.

“Oh really? Because Lettie’s been telling me that this exhaustion of yours has been taking over for a few days now. W.D. also told me that you’ve been losing sleep.”

Damn Lettie, damn W.D., Anne cursed to herself.

“I just, I don’t know. I’ve been feeling tired these days, to the point I don’t feel like doing anything.”

Charity gasped. “Darling you couldn’t possibly be,” she pointed at Anne’s abdomen area, “could you?”

Anne’s face flared as red as tomatoes as she caught on what Charity was trying to say.

“No! Of course, not Mrs Barnum!”

“Ease off child, I’m just joking around with you,” Charity teased.

“Tell you what. Phineas and I have been discussing about you,” Anne stared at Charity, full of confusion, “You’re not getting younger my dear, perhaps it’s time for you to settle down.”

“But Mrs Barnum,” Anne started, only to shush by the said lady.

“We have someone we know, and we believe you will like him. Phillip Carlyle, he writes plays and is the president of numerous non-profitable campaign. He’s a nice guy, really,” Charity said.

“You do know that that’s what you said to me the previous times you set me up for blind dates right? Turns out they’re simply looking for trophy wives,” Anne huffed, recalling the indignation she received previously, “And besides, I don’t need a man in my life. I am a strong and an independent woman.”

“I understand that darling, but don’t you want an experience in romance? To feel what it is like to be in love?”

“Okay.”

“Great- wait what?!”

“I agree Mrs Barnum. But promise me, if this date doesn’t go well, you and Mr Barnum will stop setting me up.”

“But sweetie,”

“Please, Mrs Barnum,” Anne used her best puppy face to convince Charity, knowing well that the lady could not resist it.

“Fine. Tomorrow’s the date, 2 pm at the Italian restaurant we normally go to.”

 

“Hi, I have a reservation with erm, Mr Carlyle?” Anne greeted the waiter.

“Miss Anne Wheeler?” Anne nodded, “This way, Miss Wheeler.”

The waiter directed Anne to a booth by the windows. There seated a man, his back facing Anne. His hair was dark brown, - almost like Anne’s own hair shade but lighter and his hair was styled neatly. Feeling conscious, Anne hastily fixed her dress, the dress that Charity had forced her to wear, a pink knee-length dress that Anne could have sworn the last time she wore it was a few years ago.

“Mr Carlyle?” Anne approached the man, walking to the opposite side of him.

“Hi, I’m Anne Wheeler. Call me Anne,” she offered a handshake. Anne’s breathing hitched when she saw him. His bright blue eyes were boring into her own hazel eyes, as blood rush up to Anne’s cheeks.

Anne knows she looks like a fool at this moment, but she is too, confident that her date was taken aback by her too.

“Oh hi! I ... I er, my name is Phillip Carlyle, call me Phillip,” he stuttered.

To say it was awkward was an understatement. Anne had never been a social kind of girl and apparently, it seems that this date of hers isn’t a social butterfly too.

“So, Phillip. Mrs Barnum told me you write plays,” Anne started off.

Phillip grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth.

“Yes, I do. I’m attempting to go for Broadway right now,” he replied.

“That’s great. I’ve always wanted to go to a theatre,” she revealed.

“Perhaps, if this date goes well, maybe you can come to one of my plays?” Phillip offered, smiling charmingly at Anne.

“Yeah, I would love that.”

“How did you meet P.T. and Mrs Barnum?” Phillip asked.

Soon after, the foods they ordered arrived. The original awkwardness that was present between them were soon forgotten, as they continued on chatting as though they had been friends since forever.

“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe you did that!” Anne guffawed at his story as they walked out of the restaurant.

“Hey! In my defence, they were trash talking about my actors. As their employer, I had the right protect them okay,” Phillip defended himself as he found himself bursting into laughter soon after, “but hey, it can’t beat your story in your elementary though.”

“Again, I was 10 at that time! I was born a vegetarian so naturally, I thought vegetarians were superior alright! Which was why I started a petition to replace all meats with vegetables, hence leading to a detention,” Anne countered.

“You know I really enjoyed my time with you,” Phillip said out of the blue.

“Me too.”

“Do you need a ride?” Phillip asked, hoping she will say yes.

Anne hesitated while playing with her purse. “Sure, I would love that.”

The ride from the restaurant to Anne’s apartment was only a 15 minutes ride which Anne and Phillip had karaoke-ed in the car all the way. He can sing, Anne thought as Phillip’s melodious voice entered her ears.

“Do you need me to bring you upstairs?” Phillip asked as he pulled over at Anne’s apartment.

“Oh no it’s okay,” Anne rejected politely. Phillip immediately went out of the car to open the door for Anne.

“Thanks,” she whispered.

“So, uh, I had fun,” Phillip confessed, “I mean, when P.T. told me he had set up another date for me, I almost bash him up. Let’s just say my previous experiences weren’t so great,” Phillip grimaced.

“Yeah me too. The other guys they had set me up with were mostly misogynist and preferred wives to serve them at home. But you’re, you’re different and I like that,” Anne admitted.

“One of my show will be showing this Saturday night. P.T., Mrs Barnum and the girls will be there. Would you like to be my date?” Phillip initiated.

“I would love that,” Anne blushed, “Do you want to eat dinner together tomorrow?”

“Of course, I definitely want that. I’ll text you the time and pick you up at your office?” He offered.

“Yes please.”

“Anne,” Phillip gazed at Anne’s face, Anne could clearly see Phillip’s eyes roaming over to lips as Anne took the initiative to step closer.

“Can I?” Phillip asked. Anne nodded slightly, trying to contain the butterflies in her stomach.

Phillip slowly leans in and Anne felt his warm lips on her own pair. At first, it was merely a brush. They separated as Anne heaved in a shaky breathe. Phillip then pulled her into a fiery and passionate kiss, as he held her head in his hands. Anne’s hands worked around his body, feeling the hardness of his abdomen before settling her hands on his hair as Phillip’s hands roamed down to feel the curves of her body. Anne and Phillip pulled apart and stared at each other. Anne gazed into Phillip’s blue eyes, which seems to have darkened because of their make-out session.

“Anne? Phillip?” The two adults immediately jolted from each other as the turned to see P.T. and Charity standing few feet away from them, both wearing the same teasing smirk on their face while their two daughters shouted the names of their favourite auntie and uncle.

“Come on, Anne. You have work tomorrow,” Charity gave a knowing smile, “You too Carlyle, get going.”

“You go ahead first, I have something to say to Phillip,” Anne reassured as the Barnums made their way to the apartment’s lobby, waiting for Anne.

“So, see you tomorrow?”

“It’s a date,” he confirmed.

“Drive safely,” she said as she pecked his cheeks, before rushing off to the apartment, unwilling to let Phillip see the blush making its way to her cheeks.

Anne entered the lobby with her heads hanging low, determined to avoid stares from the Barnum couple.

“Anne dear, why not you come up for some tea after the two girls sleep?” P.T. invited.

“Oh no, Mr Barnum, I wouldn’t like to impose. W.D. would be worried too,” Anne attempted to escape.

“I do recall W.D. mentioning something about sleeping over at Constantine’s,” Charity challenged.

“I guess, sure,” Anne half-heartedly agrees.

“That’s great,” Charity unlocked her apartment, “Make yourself home dear, we’ll put the children to bed. You know where the tea and snacks are don’t you?”

“No worries, Mrs Barnum,” Anne replied.

Anne was sitting on the couch, waiting for Mr and Mrs Barnum when her phone beeped, signalling a new message coming in. Anne beamed when she saw the sender of the message as she immediately picked up her phone.

Hey – P

Hey – A

What are you doing? – P

Just sitting around, at the Barnums’ – A

Welp, I’m lucky I escaped, aren’t I? – P

You have no idea. You’re so lucky – A

Well if it’s any consolation, P.T. is currently texting me about our date too >< \- P

I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 6 pm at your office? – P

Sure! That would be great! – A

I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Anne – P

Goodnight – P

Me too. Have a nice rest! – A

: ) – P

Anne was smiling from ear to ear that she herself did not realise it that is until she heard someone clearing their throat. She looked up to see P.T. and Charity standing by the kitchen doorway, holding mugs of tea as a playful smile hangs on their faces.

I’m doomed, Anne whispered.


	3. c for cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: in which the children asked for a cat

“Daddy! Daddy!” Phillip came home to the squealing of his children.

“Hey kids, what did you do today?”

“Today, Aunt Line and Aunt Len, cats daddah!” Three years old Rosetta Carlyle, or affectionately known as Rose tried speaking.

“Today we met Auntie Caroline and Auntie Helen and they showed us their cat, daddy!” Christian Carlyle, who is five years old, translated on the behalf of his younger sister as he fondly caressed her hair.

“Really?” Phillip dramatically asked, “what colour is the cat?”

“Black daddy! Black as in B-L-A-C-K! Mommy told me how to spell it,” Christian beamed proudly as Rose nodded along to whatever her brother is saying.

“Hey Carlyle, a little help here?” Anne waddled out of the kitchen, carrying plates for dinner.

“You should really specify which Carlyle you are asking for, Anne,” Phillip teased, “I mean, you have three pure Carlyles here and you who married into our family and,” Phillip kneeled, “this little babe whom we are all waiting for,” Phillip kissed Anne’s protruding eight months belly.

“How’s the little one doing?” Phillip asked affectionately.

“This child of yours, Carlyle, I swear to god would not let me rest,” Anne complained while Phillip guided her to the dining chair, afterwards bringing out the rest of the dishes.

“Any moment now darling,” he reassured.

“Any moment your ass, you’re not the one carrying the child,” she grumbled, “Christian, Rose, go wash your hands.”

“Language, babe,” Phillip reminded Anne. While Anne rarely cussed, her hormones tend to be all over the place whenever she’s pregnant, as a result, she cussed even more frequently. Their circus family had even nicknamed her Ticking Bomb, which resulted in her crying when she first found out.

“I’m sorry, I’m just snappy today,” Anne apologised, tearing up.

Phillip pecked Anne’s forehead, “It’s okay babe, I understand.”

“Mommy, you cry?” Little Rose asked, the brown eyes she got from her mother sparkling.

“Mommy’s not crying baby girl,” she reassured as she caressed her daughter’s messy brown curls.

“Mommy are you really fine?” Christian asked, concerns shown in his blue eyes.

Anne sometimes wonders how she got so lucky. She had married the love of her life, Phillip Carlyle, six years ago and was gifted with the birth of her son a year later, Christian Taylor Carlyle. Christian Carlyle was every inch his father. He had his father’s blue eyes, brown straight hair and the exact same smile. The only thing that could prove he is Anne’s son is his slightly tanned skin.

Two years later, they welcomed another family member, Rosetta Ivy Carlyle. Now, Anne is proud to say that this daughter of hers, is her mini-me. She inherited her mom’s brown eyes, unkempt brown curls and the same shade of skin like her mother. Her energy is the only factor proving that she belongs to Phillip, their never-ending energy is the same. Flash forward three years later, they are expecting another member, and everything is stable, including the circus.

“I’m okay darling, don’t worry,” Anne said.

“So, daddy, Rose and I would like to make a ne-go-shey-shen,” Christian announced.

“Negotiation, my dear,” Anne corrected.

“Right, negotiation,” he repeated.

“Negotiate what, Chris?” Phillip inquired.

“Rose and I want a cat. We promise to take good care of it,” Christian persuaded, “Please daddy, Aunt Helen said it’s not that hard.”

“Yes, daddy, cat pwease,” Rose used her small hands to grab Phillip’s arms.

“But babies, we don’t have room for any pets,” Phillip points out.

“But daddy, Aunt Caroline said our house is bigger than theirs! We can afford a cat!”

Anne didn’t know what to laugh at, whether to laugh at her children’s enthusiasm of wanting to own a pet or to laugh at her husband, who’s currently struggling to compromise with their children.

“Wheeler, a little help here?” Anne arched her eyebrow. The only time Phillip would call her by her maiden surname is when he needs desperate help.

“Darlings, what your daddy means is that, see, your younger brother or sister is coming soon. Who’s gonna help mommy to take care of the baby and the cat?” Anne asked objectively.

“Oh. Baby no cat?” The youngest Carlyle asked for confirmation, her face scrunched in disappointment.

“But, we can always go over to the Barnums’ to play with their cat,” Anne tried to cheer her children up.

“It’s okay mommy, we understand,” Christian said softly.

Phillip and Anne immediately felt guilty for denying their children’s request. But given their current circumstances, they do not have enough manpower.

“Goodnight, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite,” The two parents settled their children in their respective rooms and bid them goodnight.

“Anne,” Phillip started as he cuddles Anne on their bed, “what do you think of pets?”

Anne looked up to look at her husband’s face, “Are you really considering it?”

“I mean, I’ve wanted cats since I was young too. I just want to grant them their wish,” Phillip explained.

“I know Flip. I too, want them to be happy. But Flip, my condition,” Anne said tearfully, her hands caressing her abdomen protectively.

“Hush honey, don’t think about it okay.”

“I’m scared Phillip. What if something really happens to me? The doctor said the risk is high,” Anne sobbed.

“With me around, nothing will happen to you love,” Phillip kiss Anne’s temple.

“But you know, if you want to buy a pet, I’m totally cool with it,” Anne reassures.

“Honey, are you sure? There’s gonna be extra work to do you know.”

“Actually, I was thinking of hiring a nanny. I know you’re against it because you don’t want our children to be like you, spending most of your time with a nanny,” Anne took a breather, “But as long as we are not too dependent on the nanny, it should be alright, right?”

“Right. Sleep well darling, I love you,” Phillip whispered.

“I love you more.”

 

“Anne! Chris! Rose! Come here, I’ve got something to show you!” Phillip burst in through the double French door to their mansion.

“Phillip Carlyle! What’s the commotion?!” Anne demanded as she entered the foyer of their house, her children tailing after her.

“I want you to welcome a new member of our family, Moon the white angora cat,” Phillip announced as he brought out a basket for the family to see.

“So cute!” Rose cooed.

“Oh daddy!” Chris screech in delight.

Anne caught Phillip’s eyes and nodded.

“Also, I would like you to meet Madam Campbell, she will be your nanny as well as your governess,” Phillip brought forward a middle-aged woman, who stood tall with pride, her wrinkles wrinkling as she smiled, seeing the beautiful family.

“Madam Carlyle, you’re so beautiful! Phillip is definitely lucky to have you. And these kids, they remind me of you when you were a kid, Phil!” Madam Campbell exclaimed in delight.

“Madam Campbell used to be my nanny too, if you are wondering,” Phillip explained.

“Now kids, I need you to promise me that you will take care of Moon well alright?”

“We love you, daddy and mommy!” Christian Taylor Carlyle and Rosetta Ivy Carlyle grabbed their parents into a hug, their future sibling in between them, while Madam Campbell’s heart swelled with happiness, that the boy she used to care for has found true happiness.


	4. d for dumped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which anne found out phillip was dumped and tried to be the best friend no one have ever had

Hey, just received news that Phillip might have been dumped and devastated!!, I can’t go to his dorm sorry. – Lettie

“OH. MY. GOD!” Anne Wheeler yelled as she read the message from her friend, Lettie. Thank god she was still sober right now, if not, god knows, where her phone would end up due to shock from the news. Immediately, Anne keyed in the familiar string of numbers she has memorised for over seven years now.

“Hi! This is Phillip! If you’re hearing this then YOU’RE DUMB CAUSE I’M NOT HERE,” Anne cringed hearing the familiar sentence from her phone.

“Goddamnit Carlyle, you better answer your freaking phone,” Anne spammed call him.

Anne immediately stood up and gathered her stuff, and packed her bag, “Girls, I’ve got an emergency booty call, sorry!” Anne apologised as she ran out of the sorority house.

“Wait, Anne! Is something the matter?” Anne turned to see her blonde senior, Charity, chasing after her, “Is it Carlyle?” Charity asked again, knowing Anne well enough to know that the only person who can agitate Anne till like this is a certain Phillip Carlyle.

“Yeah, I’m not sure what happened either,” Anne ran her hand through her straight hair.

“Look it’s nothing, you don’t need to come, Phineas doesn’t need to come either, I will go for him,” Anne reassures Charity.

“Alright sweetie, you go and cheer Carlyle up.”

Anne debated between going to Phillip’s dorm straightaway or to make a pizza stop, a regular for the two best friends whenever they visit each other’s dorm. Anne decided at last minute to order a regular pepperoni pizza and a regular vegetarian pizza before making a beeline to the nearest shop to purchase some chocolates and sweets and beers while waiting for her orders to be ready.

“Phillip Carlyle you better open the damn door!” Anne knocked on the door, as she struggles to carry two boxes of pizzas and a bag full of snacks on one hand.

“Carlyle, I know you’re in there, I can smell popcorn,” Anne kicked on the door.

“Hey Anne, do you need some help?” Phillip’s neighbour asked as he walked past, “He’s been cooped up in that room for god knows how long.”

“Constantine! It’s been long since I saw you. The last time I saw you was when, that date we went?” Anne brought up the past as Constantine took the pizza boxes from her and carried it.

“Yeah, I kind of missed us you know,” Constantine said, “You know, you can come to my room instead, and we can like, talk again and maybe, watch some Netflix,” he winked at her. His eyes then went down to see the outfit she was wearing. A thin tank top and some mere leggings. Constantine licked his lips, taking in the cleavage that’s on full display for him.

Before Anne had an opportunity to answer him, the door she had been standing in front of for 10 full minutes finally opened, a disgruntled Phillip appears and immediately snatched the pizza boxes from Constantine, before grabbing his best friend into his room.

“Back off dude,” he growled before slamming the door shut. By every second, his grip on Anne’s arms was getting tighter.

“Ouch! Dude what the hell!” Anne forced her arm out of his grip, red marks can be seen on her tiny arms.

“Don’t tell me you went around college vicinity in that?!” Phillip stared in horror.

“Oh heck yeah I did and so? Charity saw but said nothing,” Anne argued, which Phillip cursed a profanity in return, probably meant for a certain Charity Hallet.

“Okay, what was that?” Anne questioned.

“What was what?”

“What was that?” Anne asked in a harsher tone, pointing outside.

“That’s the door you sucker.”

“No! Why are you being a jerk to him? Just because your love line is ruin, doesn’t mean you can ruin mine alright,” Anne huffed angrily.

“Anne, don’t tell me you were really considering his offer?” Phillip asked in disbelief.

“And what if I am? Since high school, you, Phineas, Charity and Lettie always try to stop guys from pursuing me. The last date I went with Constantine was ruined because of you guys! And now that he’s interested in me again, can’t I indulge in it a little bit?!” Anne poured out all her dissatisfaction. Honestly, Anne wasn’t sure why she was so damn emotional that night.

“Anne Wheeler, he wanted to have sex with you,” Phillip snarled.

“So, you can have sex with different girls, but I can’t?” Anne glared.

“Anne, you know we were trying to protect you, Wheelie,” Phillip tried to pacify Anne, using her childhood nickname.

Anne breathed out, as she tried to calm herself down. She was caught in a heat of the moment to the point she forgot her original motive for coming here.

“Right, I’m sorry for bursting out at you,” Anne apologize.

“It’s okay Annie bear,” Phillip caressed her hair.

“So, what happened?” Anne asked as the two best friends found their spot on the floor by Phillip’s bed, their own pizzas on their laps and beers surrounding them, the blaring of the television serves as no purpose to them.

“She dumped me, Anne,” Phillip revealed.

“But why? You and Clarissa were doing fine! You guys were the golden couple!” Anne exclaimed.

“Wait, did she cheat on you? That bit-,” “Anne!”

Anne blinked. “Yeah?”

“She didn’t cheat on me. It was my fault,” Phillip confessed.

“Oh Flip, what did you do? Did you cheat on her?”

“No, I didn’t. In fact, I told her the truth that I like someone else and she agrees to the term that she dump me instead of the other way around,” Phillip explained.

“You like someone else?” Anne bit on her fingernails, a habit she had since she was a kid.

“Perhaps,” he answered simply.

“Wait, then why are you devastated?” Anne asked, confused.

“Who told you I was upset?”

“Lettie did.”

“Of course.” Trust Lettie to know all the gossips around the school.

“For the record, I wasn’t upset about Clarissa okay,” Phillip said as he chugged down his second bottle of beer. Anne tilted her head, signalling she wanted an explanation.

“I was … muddleheaded,” Phillip started, “The girl I like, I’m not supposed to like her.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s supposed to be like a sister to me,” Phillip admitted, gazing into her eyes.

Anne gasped, “Carlyle, you’re into incest?” Anne gulped down her beer as Phillip eyes her bottle.

“Are you sure you can drink that much?” Phillip squints.

“Chill, I’m turning 20 Phillip!” Anne hit his arms, “Answer my question.”

“No, I’m no-, hey sorry, Lucy is calling me.”

“No, it’s cool, go pick up your phone,” Anne said.

Anne went out to the balcony to give Phillip some space to talk to his friend. In the meantime, she called Charity.

“Hey, Anne! What’s up?” Anne could hear the blaring music from the other side of the line, before it became quiet, presumably Charity had gone out.

“No, just wanna update, Phillip’s holding on fine,” Anne said and turned to look at her best friend, who was grinning talking to the other girl.

“What about you Anne? Are you okay?” Trust Charity to have the strongest women intuition between all of them.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Said he likes another girl,” Anne mumble as tears began to pool.

“Darling, look we’re gonna have a talk after this alright.”

“Okay Charity. Love you,” Anne whispered.

“Love you too baby girl.”

The moment Anne stepped back into the room and excuse herself into the toilet, Phillip had rushed to hang up the call he was taking. However, seeing Anne was walking to the toilet instead, Phillip sat back in his seat and downed the last of the beer. Anne did not know exactly how long she spent in the bathroom because by the time she came out, Phillip was surrounded by empty beer bottles, his face red. Great, he’s drunk.

“Come on Phillip, let’s get you to bed,” Anne attempted to carry him but to no avail. Her face was, however, merely few inches from her.

“You know, you look like the girl I like,” Phillip giggled, “Oh Anne Wheeler, you are so beautiful,” Phillip traced her jawline with his hands. Anne shivered from the sudden heat of his hands. Without warning, Phillip crashed his lips into hers, his hands roaming under her clothes. Anne stood frozen, shock engulfing her. By right, Anne should have stopped him, but she was too into it.

“Phillip, you’re gonna regret this in the morning,” Anne whispered, breaking apart their kiss. “I won’t Anne,” Phillip said as he pulled her closer again and leaned in to capture her lips. Anne grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer as Phillip groaned. Phillip broke the kiss as he slowly trailed down to her collarbones, planting kisses all over, his hands busy taking off Anne’s tank top, leaving her in her bra.

Anne opened her eyes as realization hits her. What she’s doing to Phillip. And how she’s taking advantage of him while he’s not in his right state of mind.

“Stop Phillip, no,” Anne squirmed as Phillip’s hands trailed up her thighs, “Stop it Phillip, STOP!”

And then she did that. She pushed him away. She slapped him and quickly grabbed her tank top and dress herself, before collecting her stuffs and basically fleeing away from the scene. Anne had tried her best to contain her tears during the five minutes’ walk back to her dorm she shares with Charity. As soon as she closed the door, Anne burst into tears as she held on to her poor dignity. Charity had come out of her room upon hearing the noise and said nothing but comfort the younger girl who was crying badly.

It’s been a week. A week since the make-out session happened. A week since she last saw him. She had practically done everything to avoid him- she’s willing to skip class even if she must, as long as she doesn’t meet a particular Carlyle. Her friends had tried their best to comfort her, she knows they’re suffering too, Phillip is their friend, as well as Anne, hence they’re stuck in the middle.

Unfortunately, luck wasn’t on her side that day as she caught his eyes while she was walking back to her dorm. She had speed walk, while he was calling out her name. But alas, how can Anne forget that Phillip is the star athlete of the town and he runs the track.

“Anne, I want to talk to you please,” Phillip begged and turned her to face him. She stared at everywhere except for his face.

“Wheeler, look at me please,” he pleaded, “We have to talk about what happened last week.”

“I don’t know what happened last week,” she replied nonchalantly.

“Anne, please! Can you not make this hard for me?” Anne stared at Phillip’s face, his eyes were nothing but full of sincerity.

“Okay, one minute, that’s all I’m giving Carlyle.”

“Anne, when I said I like a girl last week,” Anne’s breathing hitched, nervous as to who her crush for a few years likes.

“It’s you Anne Wheeler.” Anne’s head shot up as he confessed to her.

“The girl who I couldn’t get off my mind? It has been you all along. I was scared, scared because of my feelings. Especially since I know you don’t feel the same way,” Phillip mumbled the last part.

“Carlyle, look at me,” a pair of blue eyes met a pair of brown eyes, “If I don’t feel the same way, would I have done this?”

Anne leaned in, her soft lips met his chapped lips. Almost immediately, Anne pulled apart.

“I love you, Carlyle, since forever,” she confessed.

The next thing Anne knew, Phillip slammed his lips against hers, before his tongue pressed against the seam of Anne’s lips, and with granted access, he delved inside Anne’s mouth. Anne’s arms reach for his neck as she tangled her arms around it, before going up to his hair and playing with it.

“Get a room!” Someone had exclaimed as Phillip and Anne immediately pull apart.

“I love you too, Anne Wheeler. Sorry for realising it late,” Phillip pecked her lips as they walked together to her room.

“Girlfriend?” Phillip asked.

“Well, if you want me too,” Anne replied nonchalantly.


End file.
